The present invention relates to screened patio enclosures utilizing construction components such as beams and posts/columns. More specifically, it relates to beams and posts/columns which have a variable load capacity and includes decorative inserts for the primary and secondary construction components. The invention finds particular use in the construction of screened porch and patio/pool enclosures to form the frame work for the subsequently added screening. As one can imagine, a variety of beam and post/column capacities are required depending on the size of the particular job, and aesthetically enhanced, would be a desirable feature in what has been until now, plain colored metal, typically white or bronze.
The popularity of all weather, almost invisible fiberglass screened porch and patio enclosures has been rapidly increasing throughout the country, especially in the south, southeast, southwest and lower west coastal areas of the country. These enclosures find their popularity in the fact that they are very effective in keeping insects out while allowing the sunlight and breezes in, which is conducive to eating or partying outdoors in peace, protected from flies, mosquitoes and other insects.
Furthermore, these enclosures prevent the accumulation of leaves and debris, thus reducing maintenance time and cost, create a safe play area for children and provide security from unauthorized entry to your patio/pool area by unsupervised children. In addition, they enhance the value of your property by providing more useful living space at a fraction of the cost of a room addition.
As one would expect, these enclosures come in a wide variety of sizes. Some enclose only porch areas, others pool and patio areas, while still others are sufficiently large to enclose the immediate exterior of a multi-level home with a balcony and also the patio and pool below. The construction of these enclosures utilize primary components, such as beams and posts/columns and secondary components such as purlins and other profiles which serve to brace and stabilize the beams and posts/columns when connected to each other. There are purlins, beams, posts and profiles that are commercially available in solid and hollow extruded forms. Conventional connectors, such as gusset plates, stud anchors, lags and self-tapping sheet metal screws are utilized in constructing an enclosure. The subject invention is concerned with the construction of the beams and posts/columns that are the primary structural members that carry the live loads of the enclosure and secondary members that provide additional support thereto with both the primary and secondary members having the capability of receiving exterior decorative inserts.
The enclosures are pre-measured, laid out, engineered and prefabricated in a shop in most instances. The wall panels are also pre-screened, however, the roof panels are screened on site. The entire pre-fabricated job is then assembled and erected and in most cases attached to the house structure.
As the projection from the fascia of the home to the back of the enclosure or patio area increases, so must the size of the beams and the uprights (posts/columns), depending on the height and span in order to carry the loads. By means of the present invention, applicant has developed a variable load system which can be used to incrementally increase the load carrying capacity of the beams and posts/columns depending on the design criteria of the job. Each of these components, i.e. the beam and post/column is comprised of a pair of U-shaped extruded aluminum members which are combined and secured to each other to form a hollow beam or post/column. These components have an inherent load capacity based upon the height, width and wall thickness of these members. The current way of increasing the structural strength of the load carrying beams and post/columns is to increase the overall dimensions of the beams and post/columns, resulting in a larger beam and posts/column. However, applicant has developed a unique U-shaped extruded profile which allows one to add additional material in the form of metallic inserts which increase the overall load carrying capacity of the beam or post/column while retaining the outside dimensions of the previously used beams and posts/columns. The newly designed members include provision for receiving metallic inserts in the interior wall portions of the U-shaped members for increasing their structural strength. The number of additional inserts can vary in number from one to four, depending upon the desired load carrying capacity requirements of the beam or post/column.
Additionally, applicant has provided a unique means for installing decorative inserts to the outside facing portions on the exterior of the beams and posts/columns to break-up the boredom of conventional bronze or white colored beams and posts/columns as is presently the case. These decorative inserts are available in a variety of colors which can be selected to match the window trim or interior decor of the pool/patio furnishings. In addition to a variety of colors, imitation wood grain, simulated stucco, and other surface finishes are also available. The subject matter of this application takes the decorative appeal of the enclosure to the next level by providing decorative inserts for the secondary members of the enclosure, i.e. the purlins, horizontal square members and base anchoring members that run along the floor. Thus, it can be seen that the subject invention provides almost limitless choices in outfitting one""s screened enclosure.
A search of the U.S. Patent Office files in the appropriate construction areas revealed the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,775xe2x80x94issued to Katz on Dec. 18, 1968 discloses a hollow building column 10 wherein tape members 22, 24 are utilized to secure substrates to the outer surface which have a decorative effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,734xe2x80x94issued to Davey et al on Jul. 17, 1983xe2x80x94discloses a joint structure for strip concealing members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,022xe2x80x94issued to Zadak on May 18, 1999 discloses a post and beam construction which include grooves or recesses on the outer portions thereof for receiving cover members 16, 20, 22. The disclosure relates to a particular post construction that includes channel members for linear adjustment relative to the beams and further includes decorative covers is to improve the aesthetic appearance of the post and beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,282xe2x80x94issued to Daugherty on Dec. 17, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,783xe2x80x94issued to Taravella on Jul. 4, 1988; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,253xe2x80x94issued to Autkeier on Feb. 8, 1992xe2x80x94These three patents disclose the use of trim strips which are received in grooves and used primarily for decorative purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,130 issued to Freelove on Apr. 20, 1993
U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,878 issued o Rauleron et al on Apr. 14, 1998
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,045 issued to Hill on Jul. 7, 1999
Each of these three patents disclose U-shaped members which are positioned over a door frame of jamb and serve as guards or shields to protect the frames against damage by wheelchairs, equipment and the like impacting upon them.
Although these patents disclose the use of decorative inserts on various building components including a post and beam, none disclose the use of U-shaped members which form a hollow beam wherein the inner walls of the beam or post/column receive metallic inserts to increase the structural strength thereof. Applicant""s beams, secondary members and posts/columns further includes means for receiving decorative inserts to improve their appearance. It is urged that none of the above cited patents taken alone or in combinations thereof are anticipatory of the claimed subject matter hereinafter.
From the foregoing discussion it can readily be seen that applicant has provided a unique beam and post/column design that allows one to create a beam and post/column that will be job specific and aesthetically pleasing to one""s eyes. Once the calculations have been made as to the particular job site, the fabricator can readily determine the number of metallic inserts required to satisfy the structural load requirements. With this system, the inventory of beams and posts/columns required by the fabricator is reduced to a minimum since the structural requirements can readily be satisfied by the addition of one or more stock metallic inserts, up to a maximum of four to vary the load capacity. Further, the provision of secondary members wherein decorative inserts are added, takes the enclosure""s appearance to the next level.
Additionally, the subject invention provides for a wide selection of decorative inserts which can be readily installed without the need for special tools, clips or other hardware to the inner face portions of the posts/columns, beams and secondary members such as the purlins and base members that are anchored to the floor. After selection of the desired decorative style, one only needs to cut the vinyl or aluminum strip to its desired length and slide it into the channels, which are integrally formed on the exterior faces of the beams, posts/columns and secondary members.
An object of the invention is to provide a patio/pool enclosure which utilizes unique beam and post/column components in its construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide a screened enclosure that includes post/column components and secondary members that are provided with decorative inserts therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a construction beam and post/column which includes means for varying its structural load capacity.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel beam and post/column which reduces the inventory size required by a manufacturer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a unique beam and post/column which can be incrementally strengthened through the selective addition of metallic inserts into the beam and post/column,
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a patio and pool enclosure which can be pre-assembled into panels for subsequent installation at the job site.
Another object of the invention is to provide a unique patio enclosure with construction beams and posts/columns that include integrally formed channels for receiving screening fabric and decorative inserts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a screened patio or patio/pool enclosure that becomes an integral outdoor extension of the home thus providing insect-free enjoyment to the homeowner.
A still further object of the invention is to provide the secondary support members with means for receiving screening fabric and decorative inserts to further enhance the overall aesthetic appearance of the enclosure.